Intuition
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take a romantic trip to Paris, or at least that was the plan. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Intuition

"I am so excited, I can't believe we get to go to Paris again, being married to the new bug man at the lab sure has it's perks." Jackie told Nick as they sat at the airport, waiting to board the plane.

Nick laughed.

"Yes, being married to me definitely has perks, don't ever forget that." Nick told her with a grin.

Jackie chuckled.

The couple was going to Paris so Nick could attend another entomology conference, if he went to the conference he was almost a shoe in for a promotion at the lab.

"I'm going to miss the kids though." Jackie told him.

"Yeah, I will too, but it'll only be for a few days, plus I really don't think they were all that sad to have to stay with your parents, they seemed giddy about it."

"I know, the little stinkers, but I can't really blame them, I always loved it when my parents went out of town and I got to stay with my grandma when I was little." Jackie replied.

Nick laughed.

"Me too." He agreed.

"It's going to be a long day huh?" Jackie told him.

They had to leave Vegas, then catch a connecting flight in New York, then catch another connecting flight in London and then finally Paris.

"Yeah, we'll just have to take naps to make the time go faster." He responded.

He glanced at his watch.

"We still have over an hour till we board, I'm going to get some coffee, you stay here with our bags, do you want a coffee?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jackie told him with a laugh.

Nick laughed at her.

"What kind of Frap do you want?" He asked.

"Mocha please."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." He left and came back about twenty minutes later.

"What took so long, I was beginning to think you got on a different plane." Jackie quipped.

"That would be hilarious, I'd just send you a text_ See you in a few days hon, I'm off to Hawaii_.

Jackie laughed.

"You wouldn't think it's too funny, I have your suitcase if you remember correctly." She said as she nodded at the floor by her feet where Nick's suitcase was sitting.

"I'd just go shopping in Hawaii." He said with a grin.

"Anyway, the coffee shop was way at the other end of the airport, and they were out of mocha, sorry, so I got you a chocolate chai frap instead." He told her.

"That's good, I like that too, thanks." She told him.

They sat in a content silence drinking their coffee.

"Jacks." He said suddenly.

"What?" She said as she looked up at him.

He nodded across the small isle of seats, an adorable baby was waving at her, trying to get her attention.

"Hi." Jackie told the baby with a smile.

The baby grinned at her happily.

"You're such a ham." The baby's mother said with a laugh.

"He's adorable, what's his name?" Jackie asked the mother.

"Sloan." She replied.

"Really? That's my baby boy's name too." Jackie said sounding shocked.

Sloan wasn't a name you heard everyday.

"What a coincidence." The mother replied.

"Yes it is." Jackie agreed.

"We are flying to New York to see my parents and my grandmother, my parents flew down when he was born but my grandmother isn't doing that great and was too ill at the time to make the trip so she hasn't met him yet."

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, but I'm sure she'll absolutely love getting to meet the little one."

"Oh yes, she's extremely excited." She replied.

"Uh-oh, someone has a wet bottom, I better go change him, I wonder where the nearest bathroom is."

"There's one right down the hall to your left, I noticed it when I went to get coffee." Nick told her.

"Thank you." The woman told him with a smile as she picked up her diaper bag. The baby waved frantically at Jackie as they walked away.

"Looks like you made a friend Jacks." Nick told her.

"Yes it does." She responded with a laugh.

Nick checked his watch again.

"Only fifteen minutes till we board." He told her, he couldn't wait to get the show on the road.

A few minutes later Jackie looked at him.

"Nicky, I don't feel very good about this, I don't think we should go." She told him suddenly.

"What do you mean? Are you sick?" He asked her.

"No, I just have this feeling that's telling me we should stay home."

"You're just nervous." He told her with a smile as he grabbed her hand.

Despite the fact that Jackie had flown quite a bit she didn't really like it, she had to admit she did get nervous, especially during the landing part of the flight.

"No, it's more than that, I just don't think we should go."

"Well then, you're just sad you have to leave the kids but they'll be fine, they'll have a ton of fun with your parents, they're in great hands you know that, if I didn't think they were I wouldn't even think about going." He told her again trying to reassure her.

"I know my parents will take great care of them, it's not that either, I can't explain it, I just don't want to go."

Just then an announcement came over the loud speaker, their plane was beginning to board.

"Come on, it's going to be so much fun, remember how much fun we had the last time in Paris?" He told her with a smile as he handed her his coffee so he could grab both their suitcases.

"I don't think we should go." She insisted.

"But Jacks, what about my conference? If I don't go I can kiss that promotion goodbye, and that promotion would mean I'd make over 5 grand more a year."

"I know, I'm sorry Nicky but I truly don't think we should go." She told him.

Nick thought she was just scared, he turned around and noticed the line of people waiting to board the plane was shrinking.

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled on it, hoping she'd cave and get on the plane but she didn't move.

"Ok, how about I just go? You can stay home with the kiddos and that way you won't have to fly, it's only a few days, if you need something I'm sure Greg or someone from the lab would be happy to help you, or obviously your parents would help too." He told her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, trying to be supportive but still trying to talk her into letting him go to the conference.

Before Jackie had a chance to answer a woman came up next to them.

"Ma'am, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but this is the last call to board, are you coming?"

Nick looked again at Jackie.

"Please don't go Nicky." Jackie told him quietly, he was shocked to notice tears were in her eyes.

At first he thought she was just freaking out about flying but although she'd been nervous flying before she had never done this, and he knew she wasn't scared to stay home alone without him, she did that all the time since he worked nights. She was literally crying, how could he possibly go?

"Alright, I won't go." He told her quietly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you." She told him, relief evident in her voice.

He then turned his attention to the woman. "I'm sorry, we're not going." He told her.

"Alright, have a nice day." She responded with a smile before she walked away.

They left the airport and started driving to her parent's house.

"I'm sorry Nick." Jackie told him during the drive, she was beginning to feel stupid about not letting him go, maybe she was just scared to fly.

"It's ok." He assured her.

He was a little disappointed about missing his conference and about losing his shot at the promotion but he wasn't angry or upset with Jackie, although he didn't quite know what to make of her behavior at the airport.

He pulled into his in-laws driveway and the couple walked up the walkway to the front door.

Jackie rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Her mom called back.

"It's Nick and Jackie."

Her mother opened the door.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We missed our plane." Nick told her.

Jackie looked at him surprised but he just smiled at her.

"How'd that happen, I thought you guys left in plenty of time?" Her mother asked.

"We didn't get there early enough I guess." He told her.

"So are you going to catch a different plane tomorrow?"

"No, there's no way I can make the conference in time now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick." Her mother said.

"That's alright." He said with a shrug.

"We'll take the kiddos." Jackie told her mom with a smile.

"Hi mama." Houston said as he came over to Nick and Jackie.

"Hi buddy." Jackie told him as she tousled his hair.

"Come on kids, let's go home." Jackie told them.

"No stay." Jasmine said.

"You want to stay with grandma and grandpa?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." The little girl responded. Jackie's mom laughed "I promised them we'd take them for pizza and ice cream tonight after your dad gets off work."

"Oh I see." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Is it ok if they spend the night?" Jackie's mom asked. Jackie looked at Nick.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Nick told her.

"Alright good." Jackie's mom said.

"But we'll take the little guy so it won't be quite so much." Nick told her as he took Sloan from her arms.

"Ok, hey why don't you come to pizza and ice cream with us?" Jackie's mom suggested.

"Alright, we'll go home and unpack and then we'll meet up with you guys a little later." Jackie told her mother.

After that Nick, Jackie, and Sloan went home.

"It's ok sweetheart." Jackie told the baby who was getting fussy right after they got home.

He was hungry and when he was hungry he became very impatient.

"Hon, I'm going to feed him and then I'll unpack." Jackie told Nick.

"Ok." Nick responded as he headed upstairs with both his and Jackie's suitcases so he could unpack his stuff.

Jackie quickly made the baby's bottle and then carried the infant and the bottle into the living room and sat down on the couch so she could feed him.

The second the bottle was in his mouth Sloan was once again his happy little self.

"Is that better sweetie pie?" She asked as she looked down at the now happy baby.

Jackie then turned on the TV.

Nick was upstairs absentmindedly unpacking when the sound of Jackie's blood curdling scream made him jump.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Jackie what's wrong?" Nick asked as he went tearing down the stairs.

The baby was screaming as his bottle lay on the floor and Jackie was covering her mouth with one hand as she held the baby tightly with the other.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Nick asked again, she didn't answer, she simply pointed to the TV in absolute horror.

Nick's eyes grew wide as soon as he looked at the TV.

There was a breaking news alert. A plane leaving Las Vegas flying to New York had crashed, they weren't sure of the cause but investigators were working on it, it was the very plane Jackie had begged and pleaded Nick not to board just a little over an hour ago. No one on board had survived.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god." Nick said, his voice barely above a whisper.

He had never in his life felt like a worse human being. He nearly had talked Jackie into getting on that plane, something that she obviously was not comfortable with.

The first time Jackie said she didn't want to go he should have grabbed their suitcases and her hand and left the airport, but he hadn't done that, instead he had almost gotten both of them killed and much worse than that his children were nearly orphaned.

He also thought about how when Jackie didn't want to go he was going to go by himself, had Jackie not cried he would have gone, he was sure of it.

He looked over at Jackie, tears were streaming down her face, she too felt horrible but for a much different reason.

"Jacks, I am so sorry I doubted you, I hope you can forgive me."

Jackie didn't answer him, she couldn't, she was crying too hard to answer him but she laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn't the least bit mad at him, how could she be? She knew she had sounded like a lunatic at the airport. She was just extremely grateful he had listened to her and not gotten on that plane. Most husbands would have just rolled their eyes and gotten on the plane but he didn't, he cared about her feelings and concerns and as a result he was safe.

Jackie thought about all those poor people that had boarded the plane, especially the sweet baby, baby Sloan, who was innocently flying to see his grandparents and great grandmother and now he and his mother were dead as was everyone else on the plane.

"I didn't think this was going to happen, I didn't know why I didn't want to go, I just know that I felt like we shouldn't. I just figured one of us were going to get sick or one of the kids were going to get sick, or one of them was going to cry because they missed us and I wanted to be there for them. I should have said something, if I had told people I felt like we shouldn't go maybe they would have listened to me, or at least some of them might have listened. I could have saved those people and I didn't, I didn't even try, I'm a monster." She said as she buried her face in Nick's shirt.

"Honey, you can't blame yourself for this, you just said yourself you didn't know this was going to happen." He told her as he wrapped his arms lovingly and protectively around her.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine and Sara were pulling a double.

Catherine walked into the break room to get some much needed coffee. She poured herself a cup and then sat down.

There was a breaking news alert on the TV, a plane had crashed leaving Las Vegas. Catherine's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in horror.

"Cath, you ok?" Sara asked as she walked into the break room and saw the look on Catherine's face.

Catherine didn't answer her, she just continued to stare at the television.

"How horrible." Sara said as she looked at the TV.

She herself had a slight fear of flying and she couldn't imagine how terrifying that would be for the people on board.

"Sara, Nick and Jackie were on that plane." Catherine nearly screamed.

"Oh my god, that's right, Nick said they had a connecting flight in New York. Sara said as the realization hit her.

Catherine immediately set down her coffee and shakily got her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed Nick's number, hoping against hope that Nick would answer although she knew the chances were incredibly slim.

"Hello." Answered a voice.

Catherine was so stunned she nearly dropped the phone.

"Nick where are you?" She demanded.

"I'm at home and so is Jackie, we're fine, we missed our flight." He fibbed, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank God." Catherine said before turning her attention to Sara.

"They're fine, they missed their flight." Catherine told her.

Catherine wasn't the only one that had heard the terrible news of the plane crash.

Nick's mom had sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A breaking news alert flashed on the screen, a plane that was headed to New York from Las Vegas had crashed and everyone on board had been killed.

It took Jill a moment to realize who was on that plane.

"NICKY." She screamed in absolute terror before she burst into sobs.

She sat there and cried all alone because her husband was at work. She dialed her husband Roger's cell phone number.

"Roger the plane crashed, Nick and Jackie are dead." She yelled into the phone the second he had answered.

Roger screamed and then immediately raced out of work and jumped into his truck so he could go home and be with his wife. He was driving erratically and he was crying so hard he could barely see the road.

He suddenly heard the sound of sirens, he was being pulled over.

He pulled his truck over to the side of the road, put his truck into park, and sobbed harder.

"My son and daughter-in-law were in a plane crash, they're dead, I have to get home to mu wife, she needs me." He told the officer the second the officer appeared by his window.

Jill still sat at home alone, crying uncontrollably.

Her cell phone rang suddenly.

"Mom." Came a voice the second she answered it.

"Nicky?" She asked, as if she didn't believe her ears although she desperately wanted to.

"It's me mom, Jackie and I are fine, we missed our plane. I've been trying to call both you and dad to tell you guys that we're safe but both of your phones have been busy." He explained.

"Nicky, tell me something only you would know, to prove to me that's it's really you." Jill begged.

She wanted it to be Nick on the phone so bad but she was afraid that it was someone that was playing an unforgivable joke on her.

"It's me mom, I promise." Nick told her.

"Then let me talk to one of the kids." She said.

"We only have the baby with us, the other kids are at Jackie's parent's house." He explained.

"Well than let me talk to him." She insisted.

"Say hi to grandma kiddo." Nick told the baby as he put the phone in front of the baby's face.

Nick knew very well Sloan couldn't say hi, the baby couldn't even say mama or dada yet but Nick wanted to reassure his mother.

"Ack." Sloan yelled into the phone, eating up all the attention like he always did.

Jill was so happy she screamed which scared the poor baby and made him cry.

"It's ok." Jackie told the baby with a chuckle.

"Nicky I am going to call your dad to tell him you guys are safe. I love you and Jackie more than you will ever know, always remember that." She said before she hung up so she could call Roger.

Jackie had just gotten the baby calmed down when the doorbell rang. She got up with Sloan still in her arms to answer the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's your dad." Jackie opened the door.

"Jackie, thank god." Her dad said as he wrapped his arms around her.

nta

"Didn't mom tell you we're ok?" Jackie asked.

"Yes she did, but I just had to see that you were safe with my own two eyes." He responded.

Jackie's dad had been at work when he heard about the plane crash. He had rushed to his truck so he could go home. While speeding home he had called his wife and she had explained that Jackie and Nick had missed their flight and were safe.

Jackie's mom had tried to call him earlier but his phone had been in his locker and he had missed the call.

After checking on his daughter and son-in-law Jackie's dad went home.

Nick and Jackie spent the rest of the night contacting friends and family to tell them they were ok!

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of nights later Jackie was wide awake, she just couldn't sleep. "You can't sleep either?" Nick asked her.

"No." She responded.

"Nicky, I feel like we should honor the victims of the plane crash somehow." She told him.

"I love that idea, what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could donate a dollar for each victim to a charity of our choice, I'd like to donate more but right now we just don't have much extra cash."

"Alright, I love that idea, it said on TV that there was 102 passengers, 4 flight attendants, a pilot, and a co-pilot so that would be one hundred and eight people." He told her.

"One hundred and nine victims, one of the female passengers was pregnant." Jackie corrected.

"Ok, what charity would you like to donate to?" He asked.

"I read in the paper the other day that a little girl in the Vegas area is battling a rare form of cancer and the family is really struggling with the medical bills, I think we should give the money to them."

"That's a wonderful idea." He responded.

Jackie smiled.

She felt good about doing this. She wished more than anything she could bring all those innocent people back but since she obviously couldn't do that she thought this was the next best thing.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

About a week after the plane crash Nick was outside in the backyard playing with his kids and Jackie was finishing the dishes at the kitchen sink when Nick's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jackie answered.

"Hi Jackie, it's Grissom, is Nick there?" He asked.

"Hi Grissom. Yep he's in the backyard with the kids, hold on just a second and I'll go get him."

"Oh, no need to bother him, I was just calling to tell him that they have scheduled an addition entomology conference in Paris, I made some calls and I found out that if Nick attends that conference in Paris he would still get his promotion."

"Thank you so much for letting us know, are you sure you don't want me to go get Nick?" Jackie asked.

"Nope, I actually have to run for now, but if you could relay that message to him and have him give me a call anytime tomorrow so I can give him the details that would be great."

"Alright I sure will, thanks again." Jackie said.

"No problem." Grissom said and then hung up.

Jackie glanced out the window and smiled as Johnna ran up to a soccer ball and attempted to kick it but missed.

Nick smiled as the little girl grinned at him sheepishly.

Jackie was feeling like life was slowly but surely returning to normal. She would always and forever keep the victims of the plane crash in her heart as would Nick.

This entire experience had taught her a valuable lesson and that was to always trust your gut, no matter how crazy you seemed doing so.

The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
